


Little brother's got it bad

by fandomescapes



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Incest, M/M, Seme Shuusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomescapes/pseuds/fandomescapes
Summary: It's truly mesmerizing, watching Fuji Shuusuke play tennis.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with Seigaku's match against Hyotei. No, it all started when Shuusuke beat Hyotei's Jirou Akutagawa, to be exact. Six games to one. The guy whose "magic volley" had been the cause of Yuuta's downfall was now utterly destroyed by his very own brother.

It's truly mesmerizing, watching Fuji Shuusuke play tennis. The way he moves gracefully around the court with sheer determination, his tennis shirt often rising up to reveal miles of smooth, glowing skin and toned muscles...the way he cleverly spins the ball with talented fingers before hitting a serve that makes said ball disappear before everyone's eyes...the soft little grunts he lets out whenever he hits a particularly strong shot, or the way he delivers his famous triple counters perfectly, without breaking a sweat, stunning all of the audience into silence...

_And when those blue orbs snap open..._

This game was no different. Even Jirou himself couldn't help but be amazed by the so-called tensai, beaming with enthusiasm at having the chance to face an opponent like that, even though he'd lost. And Yuuta had witnessed all of it. Not that he was able to look away, even if he wanted to. His brother was just too...captivating.

Everything was going fine until then. He'd been successfully keeping his distance from his family, away from his home and his prodigy brother. Giving himself some much needed space to clear his head and focus on his goals, on becoming better.

Being close to his brother, watching him play, it almost always made him feel like he wasn't worthy of being there, like he was never good enough. He _is_ stubborn, yes, he wants to become as good as his brother and this jealousy is what keeps him motivated, but that's not just the case. The truth is, Yuuta doesn't hate his brother, no matter how insufficient he feels compared to him. He knows it's not Shuusuke's fault. He still loves and cares for his brother. But maybe...maybe he can't help feeling something else too. Something that's dangerously close to, well...attraction.

At the end of the day, Yuuta admires Shuusuke. He admires his brother's talent, his looks, his lovable personality...and he can't help but be attracted to what he admires. Honestly, what's not to like about a guy like him? Him with his honey sweet smile, his piercing blue eyes, his slender body and his mesmerizing tennis? Not to mention the way he gets overprotective with the ones he loves, especially Yuuta, cause no-one dare so much as lay a finger on "Fuji's little brother".

Shuusuke may just be a little...too good for his own good. He's not perfect, of course. Most people don't know that there's another side to him, a side that not many get to see. He's secretly a sadist and Yuuta knows that all too well. Still, that doesn't make his crush on his brother any less exciting than it is. And that's quite concerning, he thinks.

It hasn't always been like this. When they were kids, the Fuji brothers were closer than ever and it was nothing more than brotherly love and affection between them. Yuuta was young but he remembers how much fun they used to have together, he remembers Shuusuke standing up for him against bullies and cheering him up whenever he was sad. He remembers feeling grateful for his brother, who was like a best friend. No attraction, no weird feelings whatsoever. But then they got older and Shuusuke grew up to be the charismatic young man he is. And Yuuta can't deny it, he's old enough to notice now that his brother is as beautiful as ever.

He knew that going to see the game was a dangerous move, for it all started coming back to him. All the thoughts and feelings he's been trying to avoid and suppress ever since he left home to be away from his brother, they all came crashing down while watching Shuusuke do what he does best: play tennis.

What Yuuta didn't expect, though, was for these thoughts and feelings to become even stronger. He didn't expect to see his brother play so passionately, eager to avenge his teammate from the previous, rather disastrous match. He didn't expect Shuusuke to use so many of his special moves, finishing off with his infamous Hakugei and stunning everyone in the crowd. The intensity in his piercing blue eyes, the way the wind was blowing through his hazelnut-colored hair, the sound of his voice, that voice that Yuuta had come to miss so bad...it all sent shivers down his spine. Yeah, coming to this match was a really bad idea.

Every time he thinks he's seen the best of his brother's abilities, his brother always finds a way to prove him wrong. He never stops evolving, never reveals his full potential and is always one step ahead of Yuuta. And that seems to drive Yuuta crazy. In every way. As much as he wants to beat his brother one day, all he can do right now is be blown away by him. Why did he even think this would be any different? Watching Shuusuke play always takes his breath away. Right now his brother is like a drug that he has stayed away from for far too long and he needs to gets his fill. It's no use, he's too addicted and he needs to be close to his brother once again.

That is why, after all the matches are completed and every team has left the court, Yuuta decides to pay a visit to his old home. Talk about bad ideas. However, it's beyond his power to control his actions anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

If their mother and older sister happened to be out of town that day, it was only a coincidence. Yuuta didn't know that Shuusuke was going to be alone. It took him a while to actually work up the courage to go and it was already night when he reached the house. He was surprised to find it mostly empty, until he walked into his brother's bedroom...to find him in the midst of removing his tennis clothing. Yuuta's breath caught in his throat and he froze.

Shuusuke paused upon seeing his little brother in front of him suddenly. Then, his face lit up.

"Yuuta!" he beamed, signature smile in place.

"A-aniki."

Yuuta tried not to think too much about the fact that the very person he was crushing on was standing just a few feet away from him in nothing but white boxers and his Seigaku tennis shirt.

"Hmm. Did you miss me?" his brother teased.

" _No!_ "

It came out way too fast and defensive and it made Shuusuke chuckle.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still happy you came."

Yuuta blushed and looked away. "Sorry for coming in like that..."

"Ah, it's alright. I was just about to take a shower. But it can wait." Shuusuke sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Let's talk."

The younger boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, don't let me stop you. We can talk later."

"Ne, would you like to get in the shower with me?" the tensai giggled, knowing full well the effect of his teasing on his brother. But Yuuta was used to that. He knew it was just teasing. The kind of teasing that made his life a whole lot more complicated than it already was.

He took a seat next to his older brother hesitantly.

"I've missed you, Yuuta. We didn't get the chance to talk much during the game. Would you like to stay over tonight?"

"I..."

"Are you hungry? There's dinner in the fridge. Okaa-san is out with Yumiko, but I can warm it up for you."

"No, I just...wanted to congratulate you. On your match today."

"Oh?" 

"Y-yeah...you put up a good fight, all of you. I'm sorry for what happened to your captain though."

A small silence fell between the two as both their minds wandered back to that dreaded, long-drawn-out match between Atobe and Tezuka.

"Thank you, Yuuta. Your support means a lot to me", Shuusuke said warmly.

"I'm sure you don't really need it."

"Oh, is that so? Then why did you come all the way here to congratulate me? You could have just called", he teased again, with a smile.

Yuuta frowned slightly, considering it. The truth was that after today, he'd wanted to be with his brother more than ever. Wanted to see that charming smile directed at him, wanted to hear that sweet voice call out his name...even being in this house and this room again brought back so many memories that made his head spin. He didn't have a plan, didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed to be with his brother, even for a little while. But time was running out and what if something bad happened?

"Well...I should go."

He made a move to get up when suddenly, he was being pulled into his brother's arms.

"Yuuta! Aren't you going to give your brother a hug first?"

Okay. This was bad already. Yuuta felt his heart beat fast into his chest as his brother's strong arms wrapped around him, the scent of Shuusuke filling up his senses in the most overwhelming way. His brother squeezed him tight, just like he used to do when they were kids and in that moment it took everything in him to raise his arms and hug back just as tightly.

He never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted to stop feeling Shuusuke's warm breath against him. He cherished the feeling of his brother's hot body underneath his hands and wanted it to last forever. He slowly buried his face into the tensai's shoulder and inhaled deeply. Shuusuke's shirt was still covered in dry sweat from the match. It was enough to drive Yuuta crazy. Without really thinking, he slowly turned his head to the left and placed a small kiss on his brother's neck.

"Mm. That was sweet", Shuusuke purred. "It's nice to see you being so affectionate today."

Yuuta wanted to bite back, to tell his brother to shut up and walk away pouting like he usually does. But he couldn't move. The feel of his brother's soft skin under his lips had sent his mind into a total drunken state. His body began to tremble involuntarily in the boy's embrace.

And then, he felt himself being pulled towards the tensai's lap.

"Ne, just admit it. You've missed me too", the older boy smiled and stroked his hair soothingly.

"W-what are you doing? I'm not a kid anymore..."

"Ah, but Yuuta", Shuusuke opened his eyes to reveal fierce blue orbs that saw right through him. "You'll always be my little brother."

Yuuta's heart skipped multiple beats.


	3. Chapter 3

> “Aniki…”

Wait. What was he about to say? He couldn’t tell the truth. He couldn’t tell his brother that he’d been fantasizing about him about ever since he was old enough to experience his first sexual urges…couldn’t tell him the thoughts that went through his head whenever he watched Shuusuke on the court, thoughts that no guy should ever be having about his own brother…it was twisted and wrong and it would only serve to make the tensai worry.

Besides, it’s not like he was worthy of his brother. Yuuta knew he was no special guy, in fact he felt like he was lacking in a lot of ways. Shuusuke was on a different level. He was like a dream out of reach and Yuuta knew he didn’t deserve him, no matter how much he wished he did.

“Yuuta. What are you thinking about? Tell me.”

Even with all these thoughts spinning in his head, Yuuta couldn’t help but lose himself in the pools of his brother’s beautiful eyes, or be distracted by his quiet, sexy voice, or the fact that he was currently sitting on his half-naked lap. His lips were still somewhat tingly from that kiss and he had to try very hard to resist licking them and finding out exactly what his brother’s skin tastes like. He knew that would lead to something worse. They were close, very close, and it was a dangerous game they were playing.

He struggled to maintain his composure.

“Nothing...”

“Hm? But you’ve got your thinking face on.” Shuusuke poked him on the nose with his finger playfully. “Something seems to be troubling you.”

Yuuta felt like his head was going to explode if he continued to stay there for another minute.

“Aniki. I have to go.”

“Ne, but don’t you want to stay? We can sleep together, just like old times", the tensai offered with a smile.

Yuuta swore a part of him was convinced that Shuusuke somehow knew about everything and was doing this on purpose, just to taunt him. He carefully avoided his brother's eyes while his hands started to fidget.

“We’re not children anymore, you know. Things have changed.”

“They haven't changed for me. I’m always here. You don’t have to run away from me.”

It was obvious they weren’t just talking about sharing a bed. It’s not like Yuuta was happy with the way things had turned out any more than his brother was, but what else could he have done except run away? His feelings were completely messed up and inappropriate! 

“Yuuta.” Shuusuke tilted the younger boy's chin up, forcing him to look his way. “Be honest with yourself. What do you really want?”

The thing is, it’s a pain in the ass, being attracted to your brother. Yuuta’s mind was screaming no and his heart was screaming yes and it was a constant battle between right and wrong. Could he ever have what he wanted? Why did it have to be his own brother of all people? All this time he had to run away, bury his feelings. It wasn’t easy. It wasn't fair. He was tired of always hurting. Why did he have to be the one to suffer like this?

He stiffened under his brother’s intense gaze. What would really happen if he just said it? If he stopped caring and just listened to his heart for once?

“You really want me to be honest?”

“But of course.”

“ _You_ …”

“Me?”

“I want you.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Does that mean you want to stay, then?"

"That's not just what it means! It means...I think I have a crush on you! And it's driving me crazy..."

Yuuta hid his face in his hands. There. He said it. He'd snapped. He felt vulnerable and exposed. But the worst was yet to come, for his brother hadn't said anything yet. He braced himself for every type of possible reaction he could receive. Except one.

"Ne, Yuuta. I'm flattered."

Did...did Shuusuke really not think it was a big deal? Or did he not take his words seriously?

Yuuta peeked through his fingers curiously. His brother was smiling, as usual. He didn't even look surprised.

"Aniki, I'm serious...this isn't a joke..."

"Who said it was?"

The tensai took ahold of his brother's hands and gently lowered them from his face. 

"Is that all you're going to say??"

"Mm, I'd rather hear _you_ talk. For example, tell me what you like about me", he challenged, amused.

Yuuta blinked. He was beyond confused. What kind of reaction was that? He knew his brother was all sorts of weird, but what was this supposed to mean? Was it some kind of teasing? No, he won't let him turn this into a joke! He will prove just how serious he is. Aniki wants to know what he likes about him? Well, might as well tell him.

"I like everything about you...your voice, the color of your hair...your eyes...your lips...in fact, I want to kiss you so bad."

Shuusuke proceeded to grab him by his red school tie and pull him closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"Oh? Like this?" he said huskily before giving his little brother a sweet, loving kiss on the lips.

Yuuta's soul almost left his body. He didn't even have time to process what was happening before his mind was overflowing with A _niki. Aniki. Aniki._ The kiss didn't last long but his brother's warm lips against his were enough to make him go weak in the knees. The real thing was ten times better than what he'd ever imagined.

After pulling away, the tensai leaned back against the mattress, pulling Yuuta with him, on top of him.

"Tell me more", he said while wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

But Yuuta wasn't in any condition to speak at the moment. His face was flushed, his body was getting a little too hot and all his brain could think about was how much he wanted to kiss his brother again.

So he did.

He saw his chance and he took it, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"Mmm", Shuusuke hummed quietly as they parted. "When did you learn how to kiss like that?"

Yuuta was blushing furiously and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He licked his lips and reached out to brush his brother's soft strands of hair aside, unable to speak, just savoring the moment.

This didn't feel like a game anymore. It was all getting too real. Surely his brother wouldn't take it this far with him if he was just teasing, right? Yuuta didn't really want to think about why Shuusuke was letting him do this. He didn't want to become his brother's toy but he also didn't want to ruin the only chance he probably ever had at being this intimate with him.

Suddenly, they were turned around and he was being pinned against the mattress by the older boy's firm hands as they switched positions. 

They kissed again, slow and passionate, until he felt his brother's wet tongue slip smoothly past his lips and meet his own. The truth was, Yuuta had never made out with anyone before. He was thirteen after all and even though he's had his fair share of kisses before, none of them actually involved tongue. He panicked briefly, not wanting to seem inexperienced in his brother's eyes. But then, Shuusuke was guiding him, rubbing his talented tongue against his own in the most delicious manner, making him forget about everything else as the tensai's sweet taste dominated his mouth and intoxicated his senses. He whimpered, body growing impossibly hotter. Right then and there, no matter how twisted it sounded, Yuuta wanted to keep making out with his brother forever.

They only pulled away for seconds in order to breathe before claiming each other's lips again. And again. Yuuta couldn't get enough of it. The more his brother's saliva continued to mix with his own as they licked hungrily into each other's mouths, the more he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle underneath the tensai. He couldn't stop himself from moaning into his brother's mouth, couldn't stop his hips from grinding against the boy's.

Shuusuke kept swallowing all of his moans, his steady hands keeping his brother right where he wanted him while the corners of lips curved into a cunning smile whenever he felt the younger boy grind against him.

When they finally parted again, breathless, Yuuta caught sight of a rather dangerous spark in his brother's eyes.

"Saa, Yuuta. What do you say we take these clothes off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuusuke is a dom and nobody can convince me otherwise. Don't be fooled by that innocent looking smile!  
> Expect more of that in the next chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuta’s mouth fell slightly open at the question.

The current look in his brother’s eyes was kind of terrifying…and kind of really hot. He’d never been more scared and turned on at the same time in his entire life. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he totally loved the way he was currently being held down by his brother’s strong hands, completely at his mercy.

His hard-on was visible through his pants (that were getting tighter and tighter by the second) and he would love to tend to it. But what he craved even more right now was to touch and kiss and explore every part of his brother’s gorgeous body, before taking care of his own situation. He didn’t know just how far this was going to go but they had to move fast, otherwise he felt like he could come in his pants just by looking at his brother’s erotic expression alone.

Shuusuke suddenly placed a hand over his bulging crotch and squeezed, causing him to moan.

“Well?” he said seductively.

All the younger boy could do was nod.

The tensai smirked and leaned in to kiss his brother’s neck softly, mimicking the way Yuuta had done it to him, before untying and taking off his tie. He then proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one. He pulled it open and started trailing small kisses along the boy's torso, all the way down to his abdomen.

Yuuta closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying his best to remain calm as every small touch and kiss brought his body one step closer to losing control. His hands flew to Shuusuke’s back, holding onto him for support as his brother continued to undress him slowly. When he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, followed by that of a zipper being lowered, he quickly kicked his shoes off the bed, giving his brother access to slide his pants down and take them off. It’s a good thing he was wearing dark blue underwear that day, otherwise the forming wet spots would be too obvious on his boxers.

Shuusuke straddled him so that their groins were perfectly in contact and started rubbing against him in a painfully slow manner. Yuuta’s eyes flew wide open at the incredible feeling of his brother’s erection sliding on top of his own through their underwear and his hips automatically started to roll, matching his brother’s pace.

“Fuck…” he muttered at the friction.

The tensai continued to grind harder, eliciting all sorts of sounds from his little brother, who was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. He smiled in amusement when he felt Yuuta’s hands clutch his shirt weakly.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Aah-aniki…”

He pulled away briefly to pull the shirt over his head. Yuuta had seen his brother’s naked torso before but this time was completely different. Hunger filled his eyes and he reached out with both hands, wanting to grasp and stroke and caress, but Shuusuke stopped him.

“Let’s play a game”, he said innocently, holding Yuuta’s wrists in one hand and picking up his red tie with the other.

“G-game?”

“M-hmm.”

He then proceeded to carefully tie his brother’s hands to the bed’s headboard. Yuuta looked up at him questioningly.

“What are you doing?”

“You won’t be allowed to touch.”

“But…why?”

“Because it’ll be more fun that way.”

“But I…I really want to touch you…”

“Mm, that’s why it'll be more fun.” Shuusuke smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his brother’s forehead. “Is it too tight?”

“No…”

“Good.”

Yuuta knew he should be at least a little bit concerned, for he was all too familiar with his brother’s sadistic tendencies. He didn’t want to think that the tensai was just having his fun with him, even though that was most likely the case. He was probably being teased to death. _Dammit._

“Aniki, I need you to take this seriously...I need to know that I'll be the only one you ever do this with, the only one who'll get to please you!”

“You want to please me?”

“Y-yeah…”

Shuusuke took his boxers off and Yuuta suddenly wondered if he’d been dreaming this entire time. His eyes immediately glued to the naked, hard member that stood tall and proud against his brother’s belly. Gosh. He was gorgeous  _everywhere._

"Then, suck." his brother ordered, slowly making his way closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Did…did his brother just ask for a blowjob?? No, not ask.

More like _demand._

Yuuta could feel himself losing to his desires once again. He’d never done anything like that before, yet the sight of his naked hot brother telling him to suck him was something he’d dreamed about for a long time, no matter how ashamed it made him feel.

His lips parted, unable to refuse. He slowly tilted his face towards the tensai's hard length and their eyes locked. Shuusuke caressed his cheek and the younger boy blushed furiously when he felt the tip of his brother’s cock brush slightly against his lower lip. He stuck his tongue out shyly, giving it a small lick, tasting the waters.

“Mmh...” Shuusuke moaned softly, making Yuuta’s own neglected boner twitch in his underwear. God, this boy’s voice was pure sin! He needed to hear more of it.

He licked again with more confidence this time, staring right into his brother’s captivating blue eyes as he did so. He teased the slit, twirling his tongue and pressing kisses to it before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking a few times. The tensai moaned louder as heat surrounded him and pushed further into his brother’s wet, eager mouth while his fingers buried in the boy's short hair.

Yuuta loved seeing his brother like this, loved knowing that he was responsible for his brother’s pleasure. He’d imagined this moment many times, in many ways. It usually involved him on his knees, mouth full of Shuusuke, satisfying the tensai just like he deserved. And now it was his chance to make his dream a reality.

He was so turned on that he almost attempted to take the full length into his mouth, before reminding himself that this was his first blowjob and that it probably wouldn’t be such a good idea. Instead, he shut his eyes and let himself be swept away by the surreal feeling of having his brother in his mouth, sucking and tasting him thoroughly while the older boy tugged on his hair and encouraged him to go faster.

“Ohh!” Shuusuke tilted his head back, barely able to keep his eyes open but at the same time not wanting to miss the show.

His moans were like music to Yuuta's ears...if only he could touch…

His hands balled into fists and his cock was starting to feel like it was suffocating in the tight little space of his boxers. Why the hell did he still have those on?

He sucked harder, completely aroused by the sounds Shuusuke was making and the obscene slurping noises that echoed inside the room as he pleasured his brother and moaned around his cock, giving up all the amount of pride he had left.

The tensai gasped and groaned, surprised by the display of passion. His half-closed eyes slowly landed on his brother’s crotch, where Yuuta’s underwear was currently getting soaked with precome that was dripping all over the front. His lips immediately curved into a naughty smile.

“Looks like you’ve made a mess.”

Yuuta pulled back, panting. He opened his eyes and glanced up at his brother with a pleading look, struggling to move his tied hands.

“ _Aniki._ You need to take these off for me”, he begged.

His brother patted him on the crotch sympathetically. “You need to let it out, huh?”

“ _Please._ ” Yuuta said in a desperate tone.

“Hmm. I’ll take them off.” Shuusuke smiled his infamous smile. “After you make me come.”

And with those words, he pushed his way back into his little brother’s mouth and hit the back of his throat.

Yuuta almost choked and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was apparently a huge slut for his brother’s cock, he’d be _really_ mad at him right now. Seeing as he had no other choice at the moment, he put his mouth back to work.

He licked and sucked and tasted everywhere he could, enjoying every moment of it while mentally cursing his brother for confining him like that. Shuusuke’s hips started to roll and soon he was thrusting in Yuuta’s mouth, making the boy succumb to him completely.

Yuuta felt like he was going to explode. His brother looked more beautiful than ever right now...with his head hanging back and his gorgeous neck on display...his mouth hanging open in ecstasy, moaning with pleasure...his chest heaving up and down while his hand gently pulled on Yuuta's hair…it all drove him crazy. His brother was a masterpiece and Yuuta's hands ached with the need to hold him. If they continued like that, he was definitely going to end up coming in his underwear like the pathetic teenager he was.

He whined when he felt the tensai grab his crotch and give it another hard squeeze, body squirming as his cock begged to be released. It was too much! He clenched his fists, sweat rolling down his forehead.  

Shuusuke admired the view of his very frustrated little brother trying his best to keep it together. Oh, how he loved pushing him to the limit. All it took was a few more thrusts before he shot off into Yuuta's mouth with a grunt.

Yuuta swallowed whatever he could, moaning at the taste. He squeezed his legs together desperately before pulling back with a pop and licking his lips clean. He needed those goddamn boxers off. _Right now.  
_

The tensai let out a sigh of content and stroked his brother’s messy hair. “You did well, Yuuta.”

“A-aniki…” Yuuta’s voice cracked.

“Mmm. Time to sleep.” Shuusuke smiled and proceeded to lie down with his back facing his brother.

“WHAT?!”

“I’m just kidding”, he chuckled, turning around with a mischievous look on his face. “The fun has just begun.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuta couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips when his brother finally pulled his boxers down and his erection popped free, relief washing over him immediately as soon as he felt the cool air hit his sensitive skin.

“Tell me, Yuuta”, Shuusuke leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear. “What do you want me to do?”

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. His brother's sweet taste was still lingering in his mouth, making his downstairs situation even worse. It just kept building up and building up and...there’s one thing he desperately wanted from his brother.

“I...want you to fuck me...”

“That’s so naughty of you”, Shuusuke pointed out and licked his earlobe, earning a small whimper in return. “What would our parents say? What would Nee-san say?”

“I don’t care. I only care about what you have to say...”

“Ah, you know I’d do anything for my little brother.”

To emphasize his words, the tensai pulled his brother in for a sloppy kiss, eager to taste some of himself on the boy’s tongue. His hand slowly traveled down to Yuuta's leaking hard-on and gave it a teasing grope before the younger boy pushed him away weakly.

“W-wait! I don’t know if I can last…I have to-”

“You can't come yet.”

“But…”

“ _If_ you want me to untie your hands”, Shuusuke smiled. He pulled out a small bottle of lube from his drawer and popped the cap open.

Yuuta opened his eyes and looked at his brother in disbelief. How the hell did he manage to manipulate him like that again? Damn him for being so good at this game. And damn him for being so damn irresistible.

“Why do you keep that here?”

“For emergencies.”

His brother spread his legs apart with a smirk. Yuuta blushed and turned his head to the side, heart beating in anticipation.

“Ne, Yuuta. You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?”

The younger boy blushed even harder. “Y-yeah…”

"Good."

Shuusuke poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and placed them upon the boy's bare bottom, carefully smearing it onto his puckered hole. Yuuta gasped and automatically spread his legs wider, giving his brother better access to moisten him up properly.

“How many times have you done this to yourself?”

“Ngh…” he shuddered as he felt a long, wet finger circle his entrance and slip inside of him slowly. “E-every night when I go to bed I start thinking about you and do this to myself…pretending it’s you…” Yuuta confessed.

"Hmm."

Soon, the finger was moving in and out of him gently and he felt his muscles begin to loosen up.

Shuusuke giggled. “Oh, Yuuta. You look so cute right now! I wish I could take a picture.”

“D-don’t!”

Yuuta couldn't understand his brother sometimes. Well, most times to be exact. How could he remain so calm at a time like this? Does he even realize what they’re doing? He can never figure out what goes on in the tensai’s head. He is such a mystery. But that’s what makes him so special. That's what makes him...

“Ahh-niki…” he moaned when Shuusuke added another finger, his breathing growing faster. His brother's fingers definitely felt much better than his own, they were far more delicate. After all, those were the same clever fingers that knew exactly how to work the tennis ball and racket, oh so skillfully. Yuuta reveled in the feeling of pleasure mixed with slight pain, doing everything in his power to handle the onslaught of overwhelming sensations.

His brother knew exactly what he was doing. He twisted his fingers just the right way, pushed them deep enough that they reached all the right places. By the time they got to the third finger, Yuuta was already a mess again. His cock was begging for attention but he knew that any type of contact would only serve to make him come faster and he must not disobey his brother. He must not. No matter how hard it was getting (no pun intended).

Seeing the tensai jerk off in front of him definitely didn’t help matters. All it took was a few lazy strokes and his brother was as hard as a rock again. Teenage hormones were really something. The slick sounds of the boy's lube covered fingers currently stretching him open weren't really helping either.

But the worst part of all was the way his hands ached with the desire to get to touch the beautiful, velvety smooth skin before him...it really wasn't fair.

“Ah-ah...I need you…inside me…” he pleaded, unable to test his limits anymore.

Shuusuke removed his talented fingers, making sure to do it torturously slow of course. He casually brought them to his mouth and licked them clean before returning his attention back to his dumbfounded little brother.

“Now Yuuta, I’m not going to lie to you. This is probably going to hurt a little. But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. At first.”


	8. Chapter 8

If there’s one moment that Fuji Yuuta was going to remember for the rest of his life, it would be the moment he lost his virginity. The moment he was penetrated by his very own brother, who was kind enough to wait for him to get used to this new feeling.

At first he hissed at the pain, his body not quite sure how to react to the intrusion. A sudden panic rushed through him at the realization that he was actually about to have sex for the first time, let alone as a bottom. But that was until he met his brother’s eyes…those hypnotizing, ocean-blue eyes that in that moment only existed for him...and that’s when everything else stopped mattering.

“Are you alright?” Shuusuke asked.

Yuuta’s heart fluttered in his chest as he nodded. “I’m ready.”

The tensai slowly lifted the boy’s right leg and placed it over his shoulder before pressing a tender kiss to his ankle. But Yuuta didn’t have time to react because next thing he knew, he was being thrust into. He arched his back, muscles clenching and toes curling on reflex as a strange, unfamiliar feeling took over his body. He felt so…full with his brother inside him. This was definitely going to be the end of him.

Shuusuke set up a slow place, doing his best to be as gentle as possible. His brother felt amazing, so warm and tight that he couldn’t help but dive in deeper with each thrust. The deeper he went, the more Yuuta seemed to relax eventually. He could see the mixture of emotions on the boy’s face, from hesitation to pure awe. This was only the beginning.

As the gentle thrusts continued, the pain started to subside. Yuuta stared back at those bright sparkling eyes that were watching him carefully. Seriously, did his brother even know how stunning he was? Nobody should ever be allowed to look like that. And nobody should ever be allowed to see the tensai like this, _except him_. A part of him still wasn't entirely convinced this was actually happening.

He bucked his hips, welcoming the pleasure and allowing himself to enjoy every second of it as the two of them rocked together slowly. And just when he was starting to think that everything was under control for once, Shuusuke switched it up.

A slight shift, a change in pace and suddenly his brother was pounding into him hard and fast, catching him completely off guard.

“Mmhh…!” he whimpered, eyes open wide in shock as immense waves of pleasure washed through him all at once.

“Enjoying yourself, Yuuta? I figured you’d like it better like that.”

_It was no use, he was never going to catch up with this tensai._

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he found himself unable to think straight anymore as his mind was clouded by how amazingly wonderful it felt to be fucked roughly by his older brother. Oh, it was so wrong. But it felt so right.

Shuusuke also looked like he was enjoying himself quite much, given the delicious little grunts that were coming out of his mouth and the way his cheeks were burning red.

“You feel so good…” he breathed out in that sexy voice of his and it was a miracle that Yuuta managed not to come right then and there.

The tensai’s hands started to wander all over his body greedily, feeling him up and intensifying the sensations as he continued to thrust mercilessly inside him. Yuuta desperately wished he could hold on to something. His hands were starting to feel numb and he didn’t know if he’d able to continue like this for long. He didn’t want it to end but at the same time wasn’t sure if he was ready to handle more…he needed to-

“Ohhh!” he cried out when a certain bundle of nerves inside him was pressed on, sending a whole new wave of overwhelming pleasure throughout his body.

Shuusuke smirked and gave another sharp thrust, hitting that same spot again. And again. And again. He watched in satisfaction as his little brother writhed underneath him, digging his nails in his own palms and swaying his hips in time with the thrusts as his sweet spot was hit on repeatedly.

Yuuta had never experienced anything like that before. He knew what it was, knew how it worked but never knew what it felt like, until now. And it felt _so_ good. So fucking good that it brought actual tears to his eyes.

His brother paused upon seeing the drops of liquid rolling down his cheeks. He gently lowered the boy’s leg from his shoulder and pulled out of him slowly.

Yuuta took advantage of the moment to finally catch his breath, not liking how empty he felt all of a sudden.

“D-don’t stop…” he sniffled, more tears threatening to spill out. “I’m fine.”

“Shhh.” Shuusuke lay on top of him and licked those tears away, his hot breath like a soft caress on Yuuta’s skin.

The younger boy wanted nothing more than to reach out, wrap his arms around his brother and hold him tight. He settled for wrapping his legs around him instead, the desire to feel him inside him again too strong.

“Please…put it back in…”

“You know,” Shuusuke rubbed the head of his cock all over Yuuta’s rim teasingly, making him jerk. “I love to hear you beg.”

He took ahold of the boy’s face, thumb tracing his lower lip sensually as he entered him for the second time.

“Aah…y-yes…”  

“Mmm. Do I really turn you on _that_ much?” he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He never ceased to be entertained by his little brother’s reactions, especially as he devoured his lips in a way that only he knew how to.

Yuuta was too far gone to care about how desperate he was coming off. As usual, his brother had him wrapped around his little finger and there was no room to pretend like he wasn’t loving it. There was absolutely no way he could stop himself from melting into that kiss or from rolling his hips against the other boy's. 

He moaned shamelessly as the tensai started slamming into him again with full force, bed creaking underneath them. He nearly lost his mind over having his prostate teased, over and over and over until he was reduced to a whining mess.

“My…my hands…” he choked out in between ragged breaths.

“What about them?”

“I can’t…anymore…hnnn…!”

He couldn’t even speak properly at this point.

“Untie me…pl-EASE!” he yelped during a particularly hard thrust.

His brother seemed to consider it. And then, much to the younger boy’s relief, Shuusuke finally reached out and untied his hands.

Yuuta thought this moment would never come. His fingers instantly grabbed onto the tensai’s shoulders and held on to him for dear life as the older boy fucked him senseless into the mattress. It was one of the most exhilarating, magical moments of his life. He moaned and cried out at the top of his lungs, until his voice was almost gone.

His brother rocked his world, the sound of his erotic moans sending him over the edge. He knew that there was no way he could possibly hold back anymore. He was  _too_ close.

As if he’d read his mind, Shuusuke slowly drove his hand down to the boy’s throbbing erection and stroked it fast, bringing him one step closer to climax. Yuuta threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and hands trembling as he screamed in ecstasy.

“ANIKII!”

It was the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever experienced. His entire body spasmed and spurts followed by spurts of warm, sticky fluid started flowing out of him as he came hard in his brother’s hand, after all this time of holding it in. It was such an intense, breathtaking feeling that he felt like he had lost all consciousness for a minute. His arms went limp, dropping onto the sides of the bed as he gasped for air.

Shuusuke didn’t take long to follow suit, savoring the last few thrusts before burying himself as deep into the boy as he could and emptying inside him with a groan, filling him whole. He collapsed onto his brother, fingers still wrapped lazily around Yuuta’s cum-stained cock.

They stayed in silence for minutes, just panting and basking in the afterglow.

Finally, Yuuta reached out with a shaky hand and touched his brother’s face, his messy bangs, his lips and everything within reach, wanting to make sure he was actually real.

Shuusuke smiled cheerfully and kissed the palm of his hand. “Looks like you’ll get in the shower with me after all.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Shuusuke pulled out, Yuuta grimaced. His bottom felt slightly sore and filled to the brim with his brother’s load, which was currently trickling down his thighs in a very enticing way. He was sort of weak and exhausted. But it was all worth it.

“Does it hurt?”

“Just a little...”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Before he had any chance to respond, Shuusuke had already positioned his head between his legs. He kissed the brimming entrance softly and Yuuta let out a small incoherent sound, mind still in a daze after everything that had just occurred. Upon remembering that he was finally allowed to use his hands, he reached down to pet his brother’s soft locks of hair once again.

Shuusuke looked up at him with a promising smile. “Don’t worry, Yuuta. I’ll take care of you now.”

After wiping his dirty hand clean, he got off the bed and proceeded to pick the younger boy up in his arms and carry him all the way to the bathroom, bridal style. Yuuta was too spent to protest. All he could do was wrap his arms around the older boy’s neck and just let it happen, until he found himself standing on the shower floor. 

His brother then proceeded to clean him from head to toe. He shampooed his hair, massaging his scalp and temples in a soothing way, relieving him of all tension. He washed him thoroughly, hands gently fondling every inch of the boy's skin along the way. Yuuta flinched at the contact, his sensitive body immediately responding to the touches. He let himself lean into the tensai, head resting on his shoulder as warm water continued to make its way down their naked bodies.

Once they were both done, Shuusuke made sure to help his brother dry off, bring him a pair of pajamas as well as replace the dirty sheets on his bed with new, fresh ones.  

They got dressed, brushed their teeth and lay next to each other, just like they used to do when they were kids. Back then, they were inseparable. They would do almost everything together; have dinner, get ready for bed, sleep next to each other.

Yuuta realized how much he’d missed those things, how much he’d missed his beloved brother. Shuusuke always took care of him. He was the best older brother in the world.

As they lay facing each other, he thought about all that time he’d spent hating himself for being “Fuji’s little brother”, when in reality he was the luckiest person in the world. Because Fuji Shuusuke was incredible and being a part of his life was the best thing that could have happened to him, even if he refused to see it at first.

He edged his hand toward the tensai’s ever so slightly, until the older boy slowly unfurled his fingers and let them slip around his own. Yuuta’s heart started to beat fast again as he held his brother's hand and felt the heat of their palms pressed against each other. Their fingers automatically interlocked. He squeezed once and Shuusuke squeezed back.

“What is it?”

“I want to kiss you again…”

“Then, do it.”

Yuuta didn’t need to be told twice.

Thus, they found themselves engaged in yet another hot make out session that lasted almost all night long, until both of their lips were swollen.


	10. Chapter 10

The stars were lit and the moon was shining bright through the window as the Fuji brothers snuggled in bed together, legs tangled under Shuusuke’s blanket.

“Aniki?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we’re bad people for doing what we did?”

“I don’t see any harm in it, as long as nobody finds out.”

“Did you do it because you like me or…for the thrill?”

“Hmm, little bit of both.”

“You know, you’re kinky as hell.”

“Mm. But you loved it.”

Yuuta buried his face in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“Are we going to do it again?”

“Come visit after my next match to find out.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I never lose.”

The younger boy bit his lower lip, aware of just how true that statement was. After tonight he couldn’t wait to go to Shuusuke’s next match, couldn’t wait to find out what things the tensai was going to do to him afterwards…only this time, he’d get to touch too!

“You know, I get hard from watching you play…”

“Oh, is that so? You should watch me more often, then.”

“I just want to know, was it your first time too?”

“Go to sleep, Yuuta. It’s late.”

“I knew it! Who did you do it with??”

“I never said I did it.”

“Tell me!”

“Ne, are you jealous?”

“Well...yes! I told you, I want to be the only one. I want you to be mine…completely.”

“Awww-“

“Don’t say “awww”!”

Shuusuke placed a soft kiss on his temple.

“I’m yours, no matter what happened in the past.” He giggled. “But I like how possessive you are.”

Yuuta snuggled closer to him, resting his head onto his chest. That was all he needed. Shuusuke wanted him too. He chose him and that’s all that matters. He was stupid to run away, thinking he wasn’t good enough. He’d never leave his brother’s side again.

“Of course…the same applies to you.”

There was a sudden serious tone in his brother’s voice that made the younger boy shiver.

“O-of course. You’re the one I want.”

But Yuuta had lied before and he was lying now. He didn’t  _just_ want his brother and it wasn’t  _just_ a crush. The only truth was that he was desperately in love with him. And now that they were officially together, he couldn’t wait to make a new start with him, not only as his brother, but as his lover too. Now, for his next goal…

“Hey, aniki.”

“Mm?”

“I’m still going to beat you in tennis one day.”

Shuusuke smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Yuuta couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. This was without a doubt the best day of his life. He fell asleep, curled up in his brother’s arms, listening to his heartbeat while a gentle hand stroked his back lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
